


Headlong Into This

by jessikast



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Desperation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, In Medias Res, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, M25 Discord, Masturbation, PWP, Sex, Teasing, Telephone game entry, Voyeurism, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikast/pseuds/jessikast
Summary: Aziraphale watched Crowley, caught behind a glass barrier, unable to touch Aziraphale, and felt a frisson of satisfaction. Crowley was panting, still fully dressed but jeans undone and slung low around his hips. One of his hands was pressed yearningly against the barrier, dark-tipped nails scratching the glass as his fingers unconsciously flexed against it. Aziraphale made a little “Hmm!” of contentment at the vision, and decided to reward Crowley. He pulled himself a little higher on the bed where he lay displayed before Crowley, and deliberately opened his legs wider, bending one leg at the knee a little.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 265





	Headlong Into This

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry in an NSFW round of a telephone game on the M25 Discord server. Basically, a round robin of creation, where each of us could only see what the previous person had produced, then had one hour to either write or create art based on it.
> 
> My preceding writer gave me a tantilising scene where it seemed like Crowley was trapped in or behind some kind of glass barrier, watching Aziraphale.
> 
> I'm quite proud of what I managed to produce in an hour, so I'm posting it of my own accord! Reader be aware, it starts in the middle of the action and ends with the intention that the next writer is picking up the scene (I'll link to the complete M25 telephone when it's up, you DEFINITELY want to see the art that followed me!), but I think it stands on its own for a little bit of smut.
> 
> Title from Queen _Breakthru_.
> 
> Un-beta'd and seriously - written in an hour.

Aziraphale watched Crowley, caught behind a glass barrier, unable to touch Aziraphale, and felt a frisson of satisfaction. Crowley was panting, still fully dressed but jeans undone and slung low around his hips. The demon’s cock was hard and jutting from his open fly, the cock ring Aziraphale had just willed into place sitting prettily at its base. One of Crowley’s hands was pressed yearningly against the barrier, dark-tipped nails scratching the glass as his fingers unconsciously flexed against it. The other was hovering next to his cock which was darkening as the cock ring trapped his erection. Even through the glass Aziraphale could see the tip was leaking beads of pre-come, and Crowley seemed both desperate to touch himself and too sensitive to really jerk himself.

Aziraphale made a little “Hmm!” of contentment at the vision, and decided to reward Crowley. He pulled himself a little higher on the bed where he lay displayed before Crowley, and deliberately opened his legs wider, bending one leg at the knee a little. His cunt was sopping wet, and had been for ages, as he’d teased himself to the edge of orgasm – leisurely, deliciously, and all done for the benefit of the watching demon. He used one hand to trail over his soft stomach and down to his cunt, fingers parting the lips. The cool air on his over-heated, sensitive flesh was tantalising and he arched his back.

“What would you do if you were here between my thighs, my dear?” he asked a little breathlessly. Crowley groaned, eyes fixed on Aziraphale. “I’m so sensitive. Perhaps you’d just blow a little, cool me down. I wonder if you could get me off that way? Just…breathing on me, so close. You would be able to smell me, how much I’m _dripping_ for you. And then maybe you could flick out your tongue, that lovely long tongue, and touch me ever so lightly just _here_ -“ One finger tapped just on the hood of his clit, and despite himself Aziraphale jerked a little- “And I bet I’d come, just from that.”

Crowley dragged his hand roughly up his cock, once, smearing the pre-come, and whined at the sensation, too turned on to bear it. Aziraphale watched him stuff the hand into his pants and firmly grip his balls. “Please, _please_ , angel! I’ll do it, I’ll do whatever you want. Just take down the barrier, I’ll eat you out for as long as you want, however you want. I’ll stuff my tongue in you, all the way in, please let me taste you… _fuck…!”_

Aziraphale couldn’t resist the way the begging turned him on, and keeping his cunt spread with one hand, he let the other drift down to pick up some of the wetness leaking from his hole and pull it back up over himself, the sensitive lips, around his clit. “Mmm. You would, wouldn’t you? But you’re so hard. It would be cruel to deny you any longer, wouldn’t it? I’ll let you fuck me, you can come straight away, then eat your come out of me. I’m sure by the time I’m all clean again you’d be ready to fuck me again.”

“Yes, _yes_ , anything!” Crowley collapsed forward, bracing his forearm on the barrier and resting his forehead against it, focussed utterly on Aziraphale as his other hand rolled and tugged on his balls.

Aziraphale half-closed his eyes and licked his lips. “You poor thing, your cock looks so hard. So nice and hard and _big_.” He snapped his fingers and the dildo on the bedside table shifted slightly until it was a perfect replica of Crowley’s cock, right down to the small scales that gleamed at the bottom. “I can only imagine how good it’s going to feel in me, how much it’s going to fill…me… _up_.”

As he was speaking he picked up the dildo, rubbing the head up and down his cunt. Like the air on his cunt the dildo was cool at room temperature, slightly less soft and giving than real flesh, and he rubbed the tip over his lips and teasing his entrance until on the word ‘up’ he pushed it in, fully seating it inside him in one smooth move.

Crowley whimpered.

Aziraphale drew in a sharp breath. For all he’d been teasing himself for hours for Crowley’s benefit, he had only used fingers on himself. This was delicious, perfect, and it was going to feel _so much better_ when he dropped the barrier and Crowley fell on him. He was already anticipating how good it was going to feel in the moments when Crowley lost control and thrust so _hard_ just before he came.

He started fucking himself slowly with the dildo, pulling it out all the way, letting the head slide just _so_ right at this entrance, then pushing it in again. The other hand gently rubbing around his clit – it was too sensitive to touch directly, but he let two fingers slide over either side, up to the hood then back down, occasionally reaching down far enough to touch the stretched skin at his entrance and draw up more slick moisture.

He felt his toes curling, feet moving restlessly against the bedspread as he fucked himself. “Does this look good, Crowley? I love opening myself like this for you, thinking how good it’s going to feel when I really get your cock in me.”

“Yes, it looks good, angel,” Crowley panted, teeth gritted. “You _know_ it does. I’m begging you, I need-“

Aziraphale pulled out the dildo entirely and casually held it displayed against one white, plump thigh, showing off how long it was and the wetness beading to drip off the tip. He opened his eyes wide, and feigned concern. “Oh, how rude of me! Of course, you must be bored looking at me like this. How inconsiderate of me!” Crowley swore under his breath. Aziraphale rolled over, on his knees and one hand. He quickly miracled up a little mirror leaning against the headboard so he could see Crowley behind him. “Is that better?”

Crowley pounded the glass lightly with one fist. “Let me _through_. Angel! I can’t take much more, I need you, _please_.”

Aziraphale reached back with the hand holding the dildo and pushed it into himself again. “My little toy isn’t blocking your view too much, is it?” He concentrated for a second, and the dildo became perfectly clear. Aziraphale couldn’t see the effect himself, but the sudden wrecked look on Crowley’s face was gratifying. He imagined what Crowley was seeing – Aziraphale’s cunt opening as he pushed in the dildo, slow and deep, lips gripping it as he pulled it out, hole closing not quite _all_ the way before he pushed it in again. He wondered if Crowley could even see _inside_ a little, imagined the walls of his cunt flushed and pulsing against the dildo, and tightened involuntarily around it. In the mirror Crowley’s eyes widened a bit.

Aziraphale felt himself get impossibly wetter, slicker, and the dildo almost didn’t feel like enough. He started fucking himself harder, faster, and tremors started to shake his legs, his open thighs, his arms. The arm holding him up collapsed as he started to feel his orgasm take hold, and as much as he wanted to watch Crowley’s reaction he couldn’t help he eyes sliding shut as he focussed on the sensation. No longer needed to hold him up, his other hand reached back, parting his cunt to make sure Crowley could see everything, then – fingers slick, sliding up to his arsehole to push the tip of just…one…finger.

Aziraphale’s orgasm tore through him. He slammed the dildo in one last time, hard and so fucking deep, and felt himself clench and flutter around dildo and finger both. He held himself like that for one long, last breathless moment, then collapsed to the bed, catching his breath and sliding open one eye just enough to look back at Crowley.

Crowley was pressed bodily up against the barrier, rutting slightly against it with his cock. His expression was a rictus of want, teeth clenched, eyes wild and desperate.

One corner of Aziraphale’s mouth twitched up in a smirk. With one (slightly shaking) hand he snapped his fingers and the barrier fell.


End file.
